Most wireless communication devices (e.g., smart phones) are configured to utilize Universal Integrated Circuit Cards (UICCs) that provide access to wireless network services. A UICC typically takes the form of a small removable card (e.g., a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card) that is inserted into a wireless communication device. In most cases, each UICC is associated with a single “Issuer”—such as a mobile network operator—that controls the programming and distribution of the UICC. A popular standard, known as the GlobalPlatform™ Specification, has been adopted by a majority of mobile network operators, and facilitates secure and interoperable management of applications on UICCs.
In more recent implementations, non-removable UICCs—referred to herein as embedded UICCs (eUICCs)—are being included on system boards of wireless communication devices. These eUICCs are distinct from the traditional removable UICCs in that the eUICCs are non-removable and soldered to the system boards of wireless communication devices. In order to transition from use of a UICC to an eUICC in a wireless communication device, software embedded in the UICC may need to be completely re-written/re-programmed with new functions and/or applications in order to accommodate this significant change in hardware configuration, which can prove costly and time consuming. Thus, there exists a need for a more streamlined approach to transition from using UICCs to eUICCs.